Christmas Feelings
by videogamenerd101
Summary: It's Christmas Day at the Ringtown Ranger Base and things are merry and jolly until good old Murph does the one thing that Solana keeps telling him not to do: tell Lunick how she feels about him. But what Solana doesn't know is that she's got a surprise waiting for her tonight. One-shot RangerShipping Christmas special. Requested by christi1212.


**A/N: This was requested by christi1212 so I decided to make it my Christmas special. Anyways, I do not own Pokémon and R&R please!**

* * *

_Wow, I knew that the Rangers celebrate Christmas, but I never expected Spenser to go this extravagant with the decorations!_

The Ringtown Ranger Base is as quiet as a Rattata that's walking in a dark alley, since it is Christmas today. I'm the very first person to wake up and admire the lavish decorations.

Holly wreaths dot the usual boring white walls. Fake snow is scattered all across the floor, the white fluffiness glittering from the lights above. Miniature snowmen sit on the lounge tables and the front counter, all of them doing their best to keep their smile. Huge red sparkly ribbons are hung on both sides of the elevator on the left of the first floor. Standing in the middle of the room is a tall Christmas tree that's towering over me, decorated with lights and ornaments, making me look like one of Santa's elves if you compare me to the tree. Many gift boxes wrapped in red and green lay lifelessly under the tree.

Basically, I say that Spenser and the other Rangers went a bit over-the-top with the holiday decorating.

"What do you think of the decorations, Plusle?" I inquire as Plusle jumps onto my left shoulder. A small spark of electricity electrifies from Plusle's cheeks.

"Plusle, plusle!" shouts the little guy. _They look great!_

"Hey, Solana!" shrieks a familiar voice. "How do you like the decorations that Spenser and I put up last night?" Murph walks out of the elevator but trips on his untied shoelaces, causing him to land with a _thump _on the soft yet fake snow. I walk over to him and help him up. Murph's Slowpoke slowly walks out of the elevator as well and sits next to where Murph was laying.

"Yeah, they're amazing!" I reply with enthusiasm. "But don't you think that it's a bit… ornate?" I gesture to the room, pointing out the entire decorative glamor that's visible.

Murph gives me a puzzled expression. He scratches the back of his head and asks, "Uh… what does 'ornate' mean?"

I facepalm, remembering that Murph has one of the puniest minds in Fiore. "Let's see… how should I say it? Oh yeah, 'ornate' means excessively or overly decorated… something along those lines."

"Oh," he responds with a long face. "But… this place still looks pretty, right?"

"Of course it does!" I exclaim, trying to look happy. "You and Spenser did a really great job." That comment lights up Murph's face, the distant look quickly disappearing like it wasn't there in the first place. "Is Prof. Hastings gonna come over?"

"Nah, he's celebrating Christmas over at Fall City with Joel and all the other Rangers over at the Fall City Ranger Base," answers Murph.

"Man, that's too bad," I say, a bit disappointed. But I understand, though. Fall City is the professor's hometown, so there's no reason he would want to spend the holidays anywhere else.

All of a sudden, I hear the elevator door open and I hear footsteps coming from there. I cock my head just a little bit so I can see who it is. To my surprise, it's a familiar guy with a Minun on his shoulder, tousled midnight blue hair making him extremely noticeable. He wears a red headband on his forehead that surprisingly goes well with blue eyes that match the color of his hair.

"Hi, Lunick!" I greet, waving at him as he walks by me and Murph.

But unlike his usual response each and every other morning, he doesn't say "Good morning, Solana!" or "Hey, Solana!" Today, though, he just gives me one of the strangest looks as he bites his bottom lip, making me wonder what could possibly be going on with him. He walks out of the Ranger Base and heads outside. That doesn't seem right to me since Spenser never gives any of his Rangers missions on a special holiday like Christmas.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask to myself as I cross my arms. I'm not expecting anyone to answer my rhetorical question, but Murph responds anyways.

"Well, I don't know!" he exclaims with a hint of sarcasm. "_I _don't know what's wrong with Lunick. I mean, it's not like anyone _actually _spilled the beans to him about a secret that he's not supposed to know… Like, who would do such a thing? I know that _I _wouldn't do anything like that…"

Something about what Murph said makes me wonder if he's telling the truth. Knowing that Murph isn't one of the brightest people I know, he probably knows something that I don't know but he's just trying to hide it from me. Honestly, Murph isn't really a trustworthy person, so secrets could pour out of his mouth pretty easily…

_Wait…_

_If Murph spills secrets easily, then _that _might be why Lunick is acting so strangely._

_But he couldn't possibly have told him, right? I mean, Murph is loyal to all of his friends, even if he can be so simpleminded at times. _

"Murph," I begin, not wanting to put too much pressure on my poor friend. "Does Lunick know?"

"Know what?" he asks blankly.

"I think you know what I'm talking about," I respond. Just to remind him what I mean, I lean forward and whisper into Murph's ear, "My crush on Lunick."

"Oh yeah, that!" Murph blurts out. "_Of course _I didn't tell him _that!"_

"Tell the truth, Murph," I try one more time to see if he really did tell Lunick.

He sighs, drooping his head down in defeat. "Okay, you got me, Solana! I told Lunick! I told him about how you feel about him and that he's all you think about most of the time! Go ahead. I _am _a pretty bad friend. No one trusts me. Not even you… at least now you don't." He drops onto his knees and puts his face in his hands, continuing to think that he isn't loyal to me. I catch him by surprise when I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Murph," I say, trying to comfort him for his mistake. I ruffle his tousled brown hair. "It was about time that he found out, anyways. I mean, there's no way to get in a relationship with someone unless they know, right?"

"I know, but I didn't keep your promise!" he whines. "I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone especially Lunick, and then I accidentally told him last night! I'm such a horrible friend!" He slams his fist on the ground, only causing his knuckles to be slightly scratched. "Ow…"

"Stop thinking about your mistake, Murph," I say. "I'm going to have to deal with Lunick later. We still have a Christmas party to look forward to tonight."

A smile lights up on his saddened face, and he finally stops talking about how stupid he is. "Yeah, you're right, Solana. Are you sure that you and Lunick will be fine? You guys both seem a bit… rocky? I guess that's the word."

"Stop worrying about it," I urge as Murph gets back on his feet. "Lunick would've found out sooner or later, and I guess now is the time. I'll try to talk to him about it tonight after the party."

* * *

When I first heard that we would be having a Christmas party at the Ranger Base, I hadn't expected it to be so huge. But I should've expected such a great party like this, considering the overuse of Christmas decorations.

On the top floor of the Ranger Base, Spenser and Murph set a table with a clean white tablecloth over it. A few minutes after the table was up and chairs were placed around the table, loads of dishes were set on the table for everyone: wild boar, mashed potatoes, eggnog, fresh green beans, cheesecake for desert, and so many other things that I can't name. I would never expect Spenser to be the type who would throw such a festive party.

"Wow, I'm stuffed!" I exclaim, patting my full stomach as I lean back in my chair. "This was _way _more than I had expected!"

"Well, I just wanted to have a little celebration after all the Rangers' hard work recently," Spenser comments modestly. "I'm glad you like it anyways."

"We should do this more often!" suggests Murph as he stuffs as much cheesecake in his already stuffed mouth as possible. After swallowing the cheesecake whole, he burps loudly. We all let out a laugh, the holiday spirit in every one of us.

After we are all done feasting and it starts to get dark outside, we all decide that it's time to hit the lights and get to bed. Murph immediately gets into bed and hides himself in the covers, not even bothering to change out of his Ranger uniform or brush his teeth. I'm about to grab my pajamas from my closet when I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I turn around to face Lunick who is holding a flashlight.

"I need to talk to you, Solana," he says calmly.

"Okay, what is it?" I question shakily, putting my pajamas back. I'm afraid about what Lunick has to tell me, considering that Lunick knows that I have a crush on him.

"Um… I need to talk to you _privately_," he states as he turns on the flashlight.

"Oh… Okay then," I respond. I follow him as he walks out of the dorm rooms and into the black darkness of the Ranger Base at night. We walk outside into the cool crisp environment, the sound of Bug Pokémon echoing through the night.

"So what is it that you need to tell me?" I ask, but Lunick just continues walking.

"Not here," he says. He quickly strides to the north of the Ranger Base towards Lyra Forest. I decide that it's best to follow him, even though I'm not entirely confident about going in there at such a late time.

As we're walking in Lyra Forest, I observe all of the surroundings. Although it's dark, I notice that the forest is still the same as ever. Hoothoot and Noctowl are perching on the branches of various tall, lush trees. The moon shines brightly above us, the only source of light as Lunick and I navigate through the dark, gloomy maze. We pass by a group of Weepinbell and Victreebel as they are getting ready to go to sleep, not bothering to attempt to swallow us as they usually do when a random person would lazily walk by them. But unlike the forest during the day, it was silent. Completely and utterly silent.

"Where are you taking me?" I inquire after what seems like an eternity of walking. "What if Spenser catches us out of bed? He'll probably take us both down a Rank or two, and I can't just lose Rank 10 for just simply sneaking out of the Base!"

"Stop worrying too much, Solana," he teases, chuckling as he turns around to face me. "This won't take too long, and I'm pretty sure that Spenser is already asleep. I thought you trust me." He winks at me, causing me to blush a light shade of red. Luckily, my face isn't visible, thanks to the surrounding darkness.

"Well, of course I do," I reply, still a bit unsure if sneaking out is a good idea or not.

"Then follow my lead, please." He suddenly seizes my arm and begins to run, catching me by surprise. I almost trip, a bit surprised by his sudden action, but I quickly keep up with him thanks to all I've been through since I first became a Ranger.

He drags me through the thick forest until we reach the Middle Tree, which is just as high as ever. But what is strange about it is that the tree is… different. In a good way, of course. I drop my jaw in awe right when I see the Middle Tree standing right in front of me.

There are lights flashing from all over the tree in various colors, reflections of the colors bouncing off of the sphere ornaments. Delicious red-and-white candy canes hang from the tree. Red garlands spiral around the tree. At the very top, a sparkly yellow star stands there, emanating a soft but beautiful glow.

"It's gorgeous…" I manage to say, still shocked by the Middle Tree's beauty. "And you made this for me? Lunick, you're just too kind. It's beautiful."

"But you're more beautiful, Solana," comments Lunick sweetly.

_Wait… what?_

_Did he just say that I'm… beautiful?_

Lunick chuckles. "You should see your face right now. You look like you're gonna faint from sheer happiness any minute." He strokes my green hair that's now down, tickling my back and my shoulders. "You know, you look prettier with your hair down. Why do put it in a ponytail in the first place?"

I blush a deep crimson. "Well… I keep it up like that because my hair gets in my way while I'm running. And you really think that I'm beautiful?"

"Of course, Solana," Lunick responds. "Ever since I saw you in action for the first time, I realized how seasoned you are as a Ranger, yet you only recently had become one. You looked so swift and graceful while you were in action, and I just couldn't get my eyes off of you." He hesitates for a moment, sighs, and continues on. "It took me a while for me to finally admit this, but… I think I'm in love with you, Solana."

"You… you do?" I managed, even more shock overcoming me. "I… I thought you hated me forever… ever since Murph told you about my crush on you…"

"Actually, when Murph told me that you liked me, that just got my hopes up even more," Lunick points out. "I kept telling myself that I just had to tell you my feelings this night."

"Well, it definitely worked out," I comment. "I know that you probably already know this, but I love you too, Lunick." That gets the both of us to blush with total embarrassment.

At that moment, a million different thoughts are racing through my mind. Now, I'm actually grateful for Murph, telling Lunick about my crush and all. I'm completely overjoyed by the fact that I now know that Lunick loves me back. I can't help but wonder what everyone's reaction is once all the Rangers at the Ranger Base find out about us.

But neither the past nor the future matter to me at this moment, this wonderful, heartfelt moment. I want nothing more than some alone time with the one I love, even if it's not going to last forever. I'm more than happy to be with Lunick, my one and only love.

Suddenly, Lunick tilts his head up and surprise lights up in his enchanting blue eyes. "Look, Solana."

I look above me, and blush at what I see: mistletoe.

We look each other in the eye, and we both know exactly what to do.

I lean forward until I feel Lunick's warm, soothing lips touch mine as we stand in an embrace, never wanting to let go of anything: this embrace, this kiss, or this moment.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like it? I usually don't write about pairings like RangerShipping, but it was worth a try, even though it probably wasn't too good. Anyways, I'd love to hear your feedback/criticism by means of reviewing!**


End file.
